League of Legends Wiki:Request for Adminship/LoLisNumbaWan
LoLisNumbaWan has been on the wiki for a few months now. I have slowly watched him grow as an editor and I believe that he is trustworthy. He is one of the few active editors that we have here on the wiki and shows the desire to improve the wikis content. He was able to show the community that he can use certain tools, so I don't see why he couldn't use these tools. I think it's time for the wiki to receive new administrators and this user definitely fits the role of one. I am nominating this user for his effort, trustworthiness, kindness, activity, interest, and patience. 05:21, 8/7/2011 Support # As nominator. 05:21, 8/7/2011 # A great person, his level-headedness is something that I wish to achieve >_< Demise101 >_< 05:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # Always seems to be around, no reason not to, especially since people keep leaving. --Bachoru # Awesome person, always people helps out--Heartnett 11:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # NumbaWan has always been a great guy, and Nystus' position is vacant for someone more active. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 14:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # baoz 00:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) # He's been around, has contributed significantly, knows the game well. I see no reason to deny him my support. Dyomaeth 19:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) # Pretty much what Tech said. Interdictor 09:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) # as a fellow editor i have seen him contribute greatly to this wiki, no reason why he shouldnt be in this position LongDROP 11:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) # . He's active and nice. MatthewRock 12:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # Zsoltitakacs 08:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # I don't see why not. Ilkcs ^_^ 07:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # I've seen a lot of his posts. The dude makes sense and he seems pretty knowledgeable about LoL and the wiki. Hopefully he'll be able help out a lot more around the wiki ^^ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 23:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I hate to be undecided, but (I also hate buts) I haven't been around enough to get to know NumbaWan. Though based on his Talk page, he appears to be a very active and level-headed person. I may change my vote when I learn more. Cidem1324 17:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # NumbaWan is a great guy, He edits a lot, I want to vote support, But i also see Neon and other who oppose, They got a point so i'll just vote neutral. Paul Levesque 20:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Asperon Thorn 05:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 03:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) # I see him having no use for the additional tools adminship brings. 05:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I agree with the Neon. Most users spend some time after they got their promotion and then leave. # Per above, no real need for the tools. 19:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # 20:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) # I try to be more active again as well; This should neglect the requirement of another Administrator. D3Reap3R 19:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I don't see the need for another one at this time. Asperon Thorn 05:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am in agreement with Asperon Thorn and NeonSpotlight. -Dracko40 *Keep in mind 80% approval rating is the mark to hit for this pass. 05:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *Well I was trying to find someone that fits could fit the role seeing that Nystus will be hitting 45 ays of inactivity tomorrow. He is also pretty active compared to anyone else. 06:19, 8/7/2011 *The supporters are having a popularity contest while the opponents are considering whether the candidate suits the role. This wiki needs to figure out what its goals are: whether you just promote people you like or people who are the best for the job because the community is clearly confused about which is more important. --BBilge 11:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::When you allow everyone to have equal say such things happen, unfortunately. Popularity contests are fine for things like aesthetics, but when it comes to things like user right distribution and things that seriously affect the wiki (RLB highlights, for example) it is, in fact, flawed. In a rollback request Aj said this "We should be focussing on opinions, and which one is more viable than the other when it comes to a controversial thing like this, not counting the numbers on both sides of the draw line," which sums things up perfectly. 12:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I always give reasoning to my votes. And in that case since you believe reasoning is as important as you present it to be, then where is Kaz's reasoning. I mean for Asperon and Neon, at least they left a comment or description as opposed to Kaz where he just leaves his signature. I think people that are going to vote for something should say why they voted in that section (support, neutral, oppose). It honestly annoys me :/ 15:43, 8/7/2011 :::RLB highlights seriously affect the wiki? [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 14:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Has nobody read my oppose vote on the recap page -_- 18:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) This request didn't receive an 80% support so it will be marked as unsuccesful. Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests